


The Ambassador's Arrival

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Madyfus ambassador, Storm-Xyles comes aboard the Enterprise to observe everyday life and to assist with ship operations. She says it's by request of Madyfus' High Council but is it? Also, she and Captain Kirk seem to know each other.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 3





	The Ambassador's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> \- anything in italics is spoken/written in madyfusian (a language I made up)  
> \- Takes place within No Storms In Space (fic) so now it's mixed up  
> \- Sorry if it's OOC  
> \- First posted Star Trek fic  
> \- Can take place in either TOS or AOS 'verses (makes no difference)

Kirk received the comm from Starfleet Command earlier that morning that a Madyfus' Ambassador would be coming aboard the Enterprise to assess what everyday life was like on board and also to help out with ship operation. She would be arriving that afternoon if everything went to plan.

'Lieutenant,' Kirk called to Uhura when he stepped out of the turbolift.

'Yes Captain?' she asked, spinning her chair round to face her Captain.

'Can you find out who the Madyfus are? We're getting one of their Ambassadors this afternoon,' he explained as Uhura spun back around and accessed the ship's computer databanks.

After a few minutes, in which Kirk had reached the Captain's chair, she had the information. 

'Madyfus; a telepathic race, with the ability to control a range of things. They are on the Endangered Species' list as less than one-hundred remain. Appearance is human, females have dark blue or black marking along sides of their faces, males have a light blue variant' she said, reading off of the file.

'Thanks, Lieutenant-' he got cut off by his comm signaling an incoming transmission.

'Lieutenant Sulu to Captain Kirk,' said the helmsman.

'Kirk here,' he answered.

'I'm five minutes out,' Right, Sulu had been sent to pick up the Ambassador from Starbase 44 but they were back early.

'Acknowledged,' the comm clicked off. Kirk stood up from the Captain's chair and turned to Spock, who had (coincidentally) turned to face him.

'Spock, with me,' the half-Vulcan said nothing as he followed his Captain into the Turbolift. In the time it would take them to get to the shuttle bay, they would be just in time for the shuttle's landing.

'What do you know about the Ambassador?' Kirk asked as the turbolift carried them toward the deck of the shuttle bay.

'Ambassador Xyles is known for her rescue efforts galaxy-wide,' Wow, he had not been expecting that.

'Is that so?' he questioned as the lift arrived at their requested location. They, along with a security officer were to greet the Ambassador. The shuttle Galelio's door swung open as she stepped out.

 _'Zurau! You're the Madyfus ambassador?'_ Kirk said, in a language that Spock didn't recognize, not quite believing what he saw before. Ambassador Xyles smiled as Sulu climbed out behind her.

 _'Are you surprised, JT?'_ she answered, seemingly in the same language. While they talked, Spock called Uhura down to the shuttle bay and to bring a UT (universal translator) with her.

 _'Yeah, I am,'_ he answered, Uhura briskly entered the shuttle bay, UT in hand. Kirk caught sight of his CCO approaching.

 _'How much Standard do you remember?'_ he asked.

 _'Not all that much. I should learn, being an ambassador and all that,'_ she told him, laughing slightly. Uhura was watching them talk, likely to work out what language they were speaking.

' _Zurau [1]_ , this is Commander Spock, Enterprise's first officer. And Lieutenant Uhura, Cheif Comms Officer,' he finally remembered that he was meant to introduce his Command crew.

' _Xutha_ [2],' she greeted.

'Captain, What language were you two just speaking?' the CCO asked.

'Madyfusian. Don't bother with the UT, it doesn't translate,' he explained.

* * *

**_That was around midday (by ship's time), now it was early evening._ **

'The Ambassador is rather strange, don't you think?' Sulu asked Chekov as the two of them were seated in the Mess Hall, having an early dinner.

'Da. She does not speak Standard. And she has strange abilities,' the young Russian agreed with his friend. As they spoke, Storm-Xyles, Kirk, and Uhura entered.

'Jim, how or where _did_ you learn Madyfusian?' the CCO asked as Kirk got a coffee from the replicators.

'Uhura. I and Zuarau have known each other for way longer than you think,' Kirk answered.

 _'Since Frank,'_ Storm-Xyles whispers, Kirk nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's the end! Sorry, there's so much dialogue in this one.  
> [1] Respected friend/old friend  
> [2] Greetings


End file.
